This invention relates to an improved fastening assembly for holding work pieces together. The fastening assembly of the invention utilize a non-threading collar which is irreversibly locked to a bolt with respect to both axial movement along the length of the bolt and rotational movement about the axis of the bolt.
A variety of fastener assemblies are known. Ubiquitously used are nut and bolt assemblies. The nut is threaded onto a bolt to hold work pieces together. Under normal conditions the nut will be retained on the bolt. However, under certain conditions including hostile environmental conditions the nut can work free from the bolt. This can lead to catastrophic failure of the assembly on which the nut and bolt fastener is utilized.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,520, entitled MECHANICALLY LOCKABLE FASTENER ASSEMBLIES, which issued on July 28, 1987, from application Ser. No. 671,823, filed Nov. 15, 1984, assigned to the same assignee as this application, the entire contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, I describe various prior known fastening assemblies. Further, in that patent I disclose a mechanically lockable fastener assembly which is simple in operation and construction. Further, this mechanical lockable fastener assembly is particularly useful for use in hostile environments because the positive locking of the nut of that assembly to the bolt of that assembly.